Where The Sun Never Rises
by Roxi2Star
Summary: Just some 2p!Talia oneshots/Head Cannons. I put it under Spain and Romano because it will mostly be them. WARNING: Its 2p!Talia!
1. Spain is an arachnophobe

**Hey there! I know ANOTHER FIC? Really Roxi? What. Well it's a 2P!Talia story like I've been meaning to write it'll just be random head cannon oneshots.**

Should I use my human names, or shall I just stick to the countries? I'll stick with countries for now.  
So if there's a new 2P! Character in the chapter I've give you a bit of background about them, ok? Some will be long, others short. Ok! Well enjoy!

_2p!Spain  
Looks: Messy jet black hair, tan skin and amber eyes  
Common Clothing articles: His leather jacket and army bootd\s  
Personality: He's very rude, and loud... Arrogant, cynical, openingly perverted and an overall dick.  
_  
_**Spain is an arachnophobe  
**_

The moon was high in the sky as it always was, for the sun never rose in this land. It must have been around noon as Spain walked into his dark, but very clean home. He took his boots off, before continuing down the hall, talking into his phone.

"So then the bitch climbed into my lap, and started grinding on me. I literally had to tell her to get the fuck off my dick!" He tossed his leather onto his chair then walked into the kitchen. "Right? I this is why I prefer men they don't-" He stopped in his tracks. Right there chilling on his counter was a spider. A fucking spider.

"AHHHHH!" He dropped his phone, grabbing his butterfly knife using the flat end to squash the spider. He frowned qickly cleaning his knife and counter, picking up his phone seeing his conversational partner disconnected. He quickly dialed a number "Hello, pest control I would like to order a fumigation of my house. Why? THERE WAS A FUCKING SPIDER THE SIZE OF MY THUMB." Ok so it was really the size of his pinky nail.

**So that's a bit of 2P!Spain. I hope he came across the way I feel he is. So yeah! If you have a 2p!Talia head cannon submit it, and if it doesn't conflict with any of mine I'll post it. **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star  
**


	2. Romano has great puppy dog eyes

**So I feel that I should make a few things clear. I have this whole ideal world for the 2p!s. In this world there is an endless night. AKA The sun never rises. GET IT? Yeah... I'm lame :P So enjoy my shit, k? **

_2P!Romano_

_Looks: Light Brown hair, pale skin and silver eyes. _

_Common clothing articles: Either skin tight jeans, or bootie shorts, and maybe some cute tight shirts~ And when he's in the mood a dress. _

_Personality: He's very sexual, feminine, and confident. He knows a sexy piece of ass, and he knows how to use his ass. _

_**Romano has great puppy dog eyes**_

Romano smiled dragging the bored looking Spaniard through the large store, talking his ear off. "Then America, got all angry and called me a slut~ But I'm not a slut, right honey?" He asked, going through a rack.

"Wha, oh, yeah you are a slut. But I like it that way." Spain said, earning a small smack to the gut. "Relax babe, I meant in bed." Another smack. "Kidding!"

"Mm... Well- OH! Look at those shoes!" He said running towards a fancy pair of woman's heels. "My size too~" He said, quickly trying them on. "What do you think~?" He said modeling them for his lover.

"Cute." He said, checking the price. 300 dollars. Figures. "Put them back though I am not paying 300 dollars for shoes." Spain said frown. Romano pouted.

"But.. They're so cuuute! And I have this dress they'll look great with and... And... Spain pleeeeease?" He begged getting on his knees.

"No."

"Please~?" He asked leaning to kiss Spain's stomach.

"No." Romano looked up, undoing his pants with his mouth, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Spain sighed. He couldn't say no to the puppy dog eyes and a blow job. "Fine... Slut."

**Lol yeah. I hope Romano came across how I like him too. Any head cannons for the 2Ps? Let me know in a review.**  
**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	3. Canada forgets to turn off his phone

**XD these are so easy to write! Also, got a review that Said Romano was blond. Well guess what? It's all fan made, and I prefer him having light brown hair. So yeah :P LIKE MY SHIT. **

_2P!Canada _

_Looks: Red hair and red eyes_

_Common clothing articles: Flannel plaid shirts, glasses and hunting boots_

_Personality: He's a grump! He's about as sexially unaware as a 6 year old. He's got such a bad temper and a mouth to match. He's a manly man! A hunter! A FUCKING LUMBERJACK. _

_**Canada forgets to turn off his phone when hunting**_

Canada, locked onto his large target; The moose. It was a rather large moose, and it was going to look great above his fireplace. He moved closer to the animal his feet barely making a sound in the snow. He was sooo close...

_RING!_

_RING!_

_RING!_

His phone went off scaring the beast away. Damn! That was going to be his prize kill!

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" He yelled answering his phone. Some one better be dead...

"Hey grumple-puss~ Roma here~ Want to get some coffee~?"

**Poor Canada XD. He just wants himself a moose~ So I wasn't too pleased with this one, but Canada will be back. I promise!**

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	4. Netherlands and Romano are BFFs

**Urgh. I have other things to be writing. Buuuut There's this instead. Also, I'm going to start using my human names for them. And since there are no official names for them (even people who feel like they don't have different names) I use these so that 1ps and 2ps can live in the same universe. I'll start putting them at the top along with this list of the ones I already used. **

**Spain; Ricardo **

**Romano; Nico**

**Canada; Alex**

**In this chapter;**

_2p!Netherlands, or Daan_

_Looks: Perfect platinum blonde hair, big brown eyes and very pale skin. _

_Common clothing articles: All the latest fashions, and always dressed sharply_

_Personality: He's the ideal sassy gay friend. He always knows what looks best, and just what to say to insult you slightly and get you moving towards a better life. Also, he think's your boyfriend has a nice ass. _

_2p!Belgium or Emma_

_Looks: Short red hair, dark grey eyes and pale skin_

_Common clothing articles: Lots of darker men's clothing. _

_Personality: She's the polar opposite to her bubbly flamboyant brother. She's dark dull, and quite manly. Her and her brother have an ongoing love hate war. For quite some time she refers to him as Fag, and he to her as Dike. _

Nico and Daan are BFFs, and drag Ricardo and Emma shopping

Ricardo had no idea why he was here. Well yes, he did really, and he didn't like it. He was the bag holder and the wallet. Ricardo must have spent at least 1000 bucks on Nico alone. Don't even get him started on how much Daan had spent. Emma gave a long sigh.

"Jesus Christ how long does it take to pick out a pair of shoes?" She asked.

"I dunno but the ladies are taking a long time. And I swear to god, if Nico comes over begging for shoes over 300 I'll... I'll... Lock his closet up for a week." Ricardo said.

"You know the moment he gets on his knees, or on his back he's got you around his girly little finger. And it's your own fault. If you weren't so damn rich you wouldn't have gold diggers like Nico on your dick." She said.

"It's not just about the money. Nico likes sex." Ricardo said. "It's really mostly about sex."

"Yep. You two deserve each other."

"Oh Em Gee! Nic, you look like fab~" Daan said from inside the store.

"You think?" He said "I did always like dresses~"

"I thought they were shoe shopping..." Emma said slowly.

"So did I."

"Did they not buy anything?" Emma asked.

"No they did... My wallet's gone."


	5. England thinks France is lovely

_2P!England Or Oliver_

_Looks: Light blond hair, and blue and pink eyes_

_Common clothing articles: Sweater vest and bow ties!_

_Personality: Crazy little fucker! But kinda cute... In a creepy way... _

_2P!France or Jacque _

_Looks: Red hair, normally in a low pony, and these purple eyes_

_Common clothing articles: Whatever the fuck he wants _

_Personality: Like his old colony he's a grump (Wonder where Canada learned it?) He's very stright forward and blunt. A little rude, and an asshole. He's not one for relationships, but he does enjoy sex. Oh he likes to fuck. Not love make, but fuck_

_**Oliver thinks Jacque is lovely~**_

"Oh please Jackie~? Just one~?" Oliver asked, smiling widely.

"No." Jacque said "And it's Jaque. Say it right."

"Just one little kiss~? Just on the cheek~ I promise I won't bite you this time~" Oliver said laying his head in Jacque's lap.

"Fine. But bite me again, and I'll punch you." Oliver squealed sitting up and kissing his jaw, before sinking his teeth in. "OUCH!" He slapped Oliver.

"Sorry dearie~ But you just looked so tasty~" He said the slap not bothering him at all.

"Just... Shut up."

"I love you Jacque~" He said snuggling him.

"Whatever..." Jacque said a small blush dusting across his nose.

"Mmm, wanna make some cupcakes?" Oliver asked. "I got a live one in my basement and I want help getting the blood for batter~"

"Yeah sure..."

**Don't eat his cupcakes. **


End file.
